


klance drabble

by kiri_shima_red_riot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), Honesty, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James is a Dork, Lunch, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pet Names, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-War, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, School, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiri_shima_red_riot/pseuds/kiri_shima_red_riot
Summary: just a klance drabble i wrote instead of sleeping like i should have been. i suck at summaries but okay! this is post-kerberos failure but pre-voltron. in this AU Keith stayed at the galaxy garrison just long enough to meet Pidge, and he got kicked out shortly after these events take place. My mom edited this for me cuz' i suck at grammer.the plot/script is my own plz don't stealoriginal creators are Dreamworks





	klance drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom), [doofenshmirtz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofenshmirtz/gifts).



Shifting the simulator into 'off' position, Keith leaned his head back against the headrest of the seat and grinned. Slamming his fist on the console in triumph he unbuckled his safety belts and got out of the simulator. He had to go find Lance. He knew he would understand, better than anyone else, how hard he had been working at defeating that level.

Setting himself firmly on the floor of the training room, he turned to see Lance sitting in a chair off to the side, his feet up on a table, lazily doing some work on a tablet. Once Keith was out of the simulator, Lance stood up and stretched. 

"Hey Lance! I finally beat that stupid level!" Keith said as he jumped into Lance's long, lanky waiting arms. Incredulous that he had finally done it, he ha finally beaten level 100 and it felt amazing!

"I knew you could do it!" Lance exclaimed kissing the top of Keith's head. "Now let's get out of here. Chef made garlic knots for lunch and I'm starving!" He and Keith walked out hand in hand and headed to the cafeteria. When they got there, they found Hunk and Pidge waiting at their usual table. Their friends were doing their Strategy homework while they waited for them.

"Yo Lancey-Lance and Keefy boi!!" Hunk called out excitedly Pidge barely looked up as she absentmindedly said, "What's up my dudes?."She never stopped clacking away at her keyboard.

"Hey guys! Guess what happened at the flight simulator!" Lance said, bursting at the seams with excitement. "C'mon! C'mon! Tell'em Keith!" 

Keith gripped Lance's hand and nodded, facing the others before saying, "I finally beat the last level of the flight simulator after 5 weeks!" He took a sweeping glance around the table, noticed that someone was missing and asked "Wait.....Where's Adam?" 

"Adam is covering for Curtis today." Hunk said, turning to congratulate Keith, "But congrats on beating the simulator Keith! I knew you could do it, I didn't think it would take 5 whole weeks though... What about you Pidge?" He picked up a garlic knot and popped it into his mouth. Chewing happily, he picked up another waiting to eat it next. 

Pidge glanced up at her name but quickly back to her computer. "Yeah... I'm surprised it took this long too." she said nonchalantly, as Lance and Keith turned to walk away . "You're better than that."

Keith and Lance went off to get their food, coming back to join their friends with steaming plates of lunch on their trays. Just as they were settling down to eat, the resident jerk of The Galaxy Garrison, James Griffon, decided to step in and say hello. His words were insincere, at best, and his newest victim unimpressed. 

"Hey Kogane, I heard that you finally beat the simulator...after 5 WEEKS!" James maliciously shouted across the cafeteria as laughter engulfed the whole room.

Keith hung his head and balled his fist in an attempt to keep himself calm and his temper under control, but before he could tell James off, Lance surprisingly beat him to it.

Standing up, Lance proceeded to very loudly address James' comment, "Oi, bird-brain, why don't you give level three another try? You just might make it halfway through this time!" 

The laughter that ensued was directed at James instead of Keith, causing James to storm out in an embarrassed huff. 'Mission accomplished!' Lance proudly thought to himself, taking his seat as James stormed out of the cafeteria. Hunk and Pidge clapped as he sat down beside Keith. Lance had kept his hold on Keith's hand the whole time. This surprised Keith. The whole ordeal surprised Keith. 'Why did Lance stand up for me like that?' Keith thought to himself.

"Wow Lance! I didn't know you had it in you to stand up to James Griffon!" Hunk exclaimed excitedly, shoving his last garlic knot into his mouth.

"Yeah, good job Lance." Pidge said as they got to their lunch, all except for Keith. He sat in silence while mulling over the event that just took place. He wondered why Lance had dopne what he did.

"Hey Keith, what's wrong babe?" Lance asked, giving Kieth's hand a small squeeze.

"Nothing's wrong Lance."Keith said unconvincingly.

"C'mon Keith, I'm not an idiota. Please tell me what's wrong." Lance begged, the concern and worry he felt bringing out his Cuban heritage.

"Can you guys please give us a minuet?" Keith asked, unease apparent in his voice. Hunk and Pidge stood up and went across the cafeteria to hang with Iverson for a bit.

"Okay we're alone. Now dios mi, please tell me what's wrong." Lance said, anxiously awaiting Keith's response.

"Why did you stand up for me just now?" Keith asked, confusion and worry apparent on his face.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. Why did you stand up for me just now? I'm not worth it."Keith said, tears threatening to fall from his deep purple eyes. His voice wavered with emotion as he spoke.

Lance was shocked at what he heard. How could Keith say that about himself? Didn't Keith know, that he was worth every breath he took? Didn't Keith know that he was the reason Lance woke up everyday? To see Keith's smiling face? Didn't Keith know just how important he was to Lance? Lance guessed that he didn't, but gosh darn it Lance was going to show him. 

"Keith, listen to me very carefully, you are worth everything in the entire world and so much more! You are the sun that lights up my life. The moon that guides me through the night. The air that keeps me alive. Most of all, though, you, Keith Kogane, give me life. Without you, I am nothing."

Keith was speechless. He had never known that Lance felt that way. He had never known that Lance loved him that much! It filled him with a warm, fuzzy feeling that he loved! It made Keith realize that Lance not only loved him, he loved him. "Oh gosh, here come the waterworks," Keith thought to himself.

Lance just watched as his words sunk in. He watched as Keith's expression changed from shocked, to realization, to pure joy! it made Lance's heart swell with utter adoration, then promptly shatter once Keith started to cry.

"No no no! Please don't cry babe!" Lance say's while trying to reassure his distraught boyfriend. "What's wrong now? Talk to me."

"Thank you Lance!" Was all Keith managed to sputter out while being aggressively hugged by his boyfriend.

"Whatever for?" Lance asked, matching Keith's intense gaze with one of his own.

Keith smiled that beautiful smile, the one that Lance loved. Then he leaned down and gave Lance a quick peck on the lips.

" For loving me like you do. No one has ever loved me like you have, not even Shiro gave me the kind of love you have. I'm thankful to have you in my life everyday." Keith said, this with enough passion to rival Shakespeare himself.

Lance looked warmly at Keith. His love shining out of his eyes that threatened to release the tears brimming in them. He embraced Keith once again.

"You're welcome, mullet-head!" Lance said, tears falling freely down his own cheeks. 

"Shut up lover boy!" Keith fired back playfully.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Hunk said, finally returning to the table, accompanied by Pidge.

"A breakthrough!" Lance joked, followed by a smack to the shoulder from Keith.

"Whatever, let's just finish eating before Astrology class." Pidge exclaims before digging into her food once again.

"Hey Lance?" Keith asked, earning Lance's attention. 

"Yes kitten?" Lance said as he wrapped his arm around Keith. 

"I love you!" Keith proudly exclaimed.

"I love you too my sunshine!" was all lance needed to say.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> okay i hope you liked it! i spent like three whole hours on it last night. Thanks to my awesome mom for editing this for meh. this was my first voltron/ klance fanfic so i hope it didn't suck. anyway thank u for reading! i love kudos but comments are my favourite! 
> 
> luv u guys!


End file.
